The Two P's
by K.Holtzman
Summary: SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, You have been warned- only read if you like. Different style of slash for Tig/Chibs. Nothing explicit. And an update on everything I'm working on in the authors note at the bottom.


_****__******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights, characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX Studios. Only the story idea is mine, and I make no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. Unless you want to count the shits and giggles i get from doing it.**_

_**A/N: Okay so just some ranom idea that came along. I've been doing this whole one word prompt thing, so I eventually ended up taking two and putting them together and we got this. Tig/Chibs of course. The song "What Lies Beneath" by Breaking Benjamin was also used as inspiration. That song to me speaks volumes about Tig, though only the side of his personality that is Tig, not the occasional glimpses into his real self which would be Alex.**_

_**Anyway a bit different then my other slash fics, and not explicit in my opinion- course my definition of explicit is probably totally different from yours so use caution.**_

**Prompt: Pleasure & Pain**

**Warnings: Um...nothing? Slash, m/m. Non-explicit.**

A shrill cry filled the empty room, bouncing off the bare coffee brown, old knotted wood walls, with shavings peeling off in sections. Taut arms strained against the ropes, the thick twisted hemp burning through tanned wrists cutting deep. The restraints were pulled so tight his whole body was almost off the mattress.

Another cry, almost a scream, but still more pleasure than pain. Even so he was gonna be very sore for the next couple of days.

He tore at the ropes again, desperate to hold on to something, his struggles met with harder thrusts from behind and a burning flare in his shoulders. Surely his arms couldn't keep up, more likely to tear out of the sockets.

The heat spread through his body quickly a riveting mixture of euphoria and paroxysms of pain snaking across his lower back, wrapping around his middle and twisting up his arms to his tied wrists that no longer had any feeling.

And still the heat rose, a burning pit of fire rumbling deep at his center sending flames throughout the rest of him. The mass of fire burned brighter and his insides twisted and condensed, tightening and clenching into itself, a pressure building at his waist, muscles and insides tightening around the other man above him.

The fire ignited, a burning ball engulfing his whole being as he climaxed. It was a riptide of pure plasma burning blue singeing to the core, drawing him in. A blinding white light that cascaded over his vision, charging his muscles with electricity and sending them spazzing into contraction. He stilled, his cries dying as his throat dried in a guttural roar, making his throat scratchy and red. His purple tinged hands wrapping themselves around the ropes, fingers burning at the tearing skin and wrists completely smashed and compacted.

Muscles loosened, eyelids closed, the raging fire cooling into subtle embers that died to a cool wave crashing through him, a sweeping freeze tightening around him. He felt lax, his body limp. Yet the ropes and his partner kept him raised, strained, and unsupported.

An emptiness spread through his body as a weight lifted off of him, untying his arms. His face was pressed into the pillow with the pressure of the fall, pants getting lost in the black clothed cotton. Sweat slicking his back and dripping off his brow, a deep, sore, fulfilled ache weighing down, weariness cresting his eyes and shooting through his bones.

The oxygen caught in his throat, he was losing focus, concentration. Sleep encasing his mind and making past events a fuzzy image of black dots. The simple movements that rocked the mattress below him kept him awake.

The ropes were carefully untied, gently pulled from the skin they had merged with. Slick, crimson warmth staining the tan skin, and crusting itself along his wrists and seeping into the lines of the other mans calloused hands as he wrapped the injuries lightly in white gauze and tape.

There'd be apologies in the morning, concerned looks put off by the leather bracelets, a questioning stare from his partner. A man who only gave into such primal urges in his presence, letting them run wild with only one other, a man who often wondered why Tig could take such punishment and still come back. The answer was simple- that was the only thing he knew how to do. To support those closest, to deal with their demons so they and everyone else didn't have to. So that someone at least knew both sides of that coin.

Yes, there would be apologies in the morning, but now he let the other man roll him onto his side and he melted in to the others grasp as arms wrapped around him, sending a tingly shock across his skin. He felt safe, secure, and warm. He had a purpose, a club, friends, and brothers. He had his club side and his human side. And he had his lover, a man with his own demons who was willing to take the help Tig offered and return it, never once judging and always accepting.

At the moment he had everything he needed.

_**A/N: Feedback would be great, let me know if you prefer this style of slash or the style I use for fics like Chig and Felix (if you haven't read those check out my page) **_

_**So, an update on other fics- Chig is a continuing thing, apparently I just like having a sick Tig but its getting kinda weird and in my opinion needs more slash content so even though I already have the next two chapters I probably won't post them yet (Trying to keep it normal even though Tig is freaking, suggestions are welcome.) Working on a new slash fic called Shamrock, I intend that to be more fluffier but we'll see. Haven't done anything with Felix but I'm thinking of turning it into a request series. What do you guys think? You could feed me requests for specific interactions between Chibs and Tig, I'll write them up and post them as chapters for Felix. Let me know what you think of that too. And of course any requests for any of my stories are welcomed. As for The Road Not Taken, I'm at a bit of a stopping point with that. School is causing a major problem, distracting me as much as possible. Slashs are more easy to write since they're generally short, and I type them up on my phone when I'm supppose to be paying attention in class. O.O**_

_**I ranted and got a bit repetitive there, sorry.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated. Seriously they make me grin like an idiot- so please review. :)**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
